Her Wings
by ariellehuston
Summary: "Because you mended when I was more than broken, and for that, my dear Diaval, you will always be my wings." (Maleficent x Diaval)


**Author's note: I got this idea right after I watched the movie, and this takes place after King Stefan dies. Pairing is Maleficent x Diaval (Maleval).**

* * *

"Mistress…" Diaval speak slowly, his hands are on his chest. When he was still on his dragon form, one of King Stefan's soldiers threw a sword on his chest, and he's wounded. Luckily he's able to carry Aurora, along with Prince Phillip to get out of the burning castle before he fall and return back to his human form.

Maleficent, who's overjoyed because she got her wings back, turns around to see Diaval, and the smile on her face disappear. "He's wounded." Aurora explain, walking beside him. Maleficent rush to his side to help him, and he fall into the ground. "I'm sorry." He chokes.

"There's nothing to be apologized for." Maleficent whispers. "I'll return her to… wherever she came from." Phillip speaks, and Maleficent turn her face into him. "No!" She said firmly. "No. Aurora, go back to the Moors. Use his horse." Maleficent said, and Aurora nod. "Yes, Godmother."

"What about me?" Phillip asks, but Maleficent already carry Diaval in her arm, flap her wings and fly into the sky.

She flew directly to the Moors, to her tree in her cliff, and she lay Diaval near the tree. "Stay right here." Maleficent says. "Silly bird." She mumbled as she flew again, taking a handful of leaf and the water from the river, and flew back to Diaval. She makes Diaval drink the water, and he coughs. "You don't have to do this." He says. This is the first time she has ever did an act full of concern and worries towards him.

"And let you die?" She said, and she remove Diaval's hand slowly from his chest.

The wound is too deep, and perhaps it is too late for Maleficent to fix it, but she won't give up. She put her hand on top of Diaval's chest and started to work her magic, over and over again. Diaval slowly closes his eyes, and that makes Maleficent's vision blurry with tears. But Diaval is smiling. "Is that for me?" He asks playfully.

Maleficent smiles, but she did not answer.

Its been hours since Maleficent tries to work her magic towards Diaval, but he doesn't show any sign of health at all. If anything, Maleficent only makes her hands sticky with his blood. But she does not care. "Please." Maleficent sob. This was the first she has ever cry in front of a person.

She closes her eyes, she doesn't want to believe that Diaval – her friend, her loyal servant, her – is dying. She started to think about all the time they have spent together, all the time they watched Aurora grow up, the time he was always there for her… and that was enough to make tears running down her cheek.

She feel his fingers gripping her wrist, stain it with his blood. Maleficent open her eyes, and she sees Diaval smiling at her. "Thank you." He says. Maleficent couldn't believe her hearing. She was probably fail to save him, she always turn him everytime she think he's annoying, and he's _thanking _her?

"Thank you for giving me a reason to live. Thank you for letting me understand what true love is." He said. His black eyes looking at her multicolored eyes, and that is the first time she pay full attention to it. So black, so dark, yet so full of warmness and joy. "There's no such thing as–" "You may believe that," Diaval cut her sentences. "But to me, there is." He said.

"Well…" Maleficent thought she may have to say something. "Thank you for being there." She said, and then she put her hand to his heart again. She can feel his heartbeat, and she start to work her magic. "It is my pleasure." He says.

He winces, and he knows that his time is here. "I owe you everything." He speaks softly, and looking at her eyes again. So beautiful and enchanting, yet so cold and dangerous. "I…" He hesitates, then he decided to let it all out. This may be his last sentences, he'll never know.

"I love you."

Tears dropping from Maleficent's eyes again. "Diaval," She says, and work her magic even more. He's not dead, he can't be dead, not tonight…

"Maleficent." He says, looking at her eyes for the last time, then close his eyes. And he didn't open them again.

Maleficent can't feel his heartbeat anymore, she knows that he was dead. But he can't be. He can't be, and she refuse to believe it.

But its done. Diaval, her loyal servant, her even loyal friend, is gone. And there's nothing she can do about it. The thought makes Maleficent's heart ache, and she bury her face in his stomach. She started to sob as she remembering all the time he was always there, all his word that he has said. "Don't leave me." She whispers, but there was no sound. No replies.

The thought of her having a happily ever after slowly withering away. She can't think of anyone but Diaval by her side… and now he was gone.

She move his hand toward his heart and work her magic again, hoping that this time, somehow, it will work. That Diaval would wake up, that he's just sleeping… But she can't feel his heartbeat, and she sigh in desperation. She did not move her hand, and when her eyelids got heavier, she fall asleep.

She woke up with a soft caress on her hair. She stood up, and Diaval's smiling at her. "Hello, Mistress." He said, and Maleficent hug him for the first time.

It was one of those hugs that will leave butterfly on your stomach. When Maleficent release him, she can see shade of red on his cheek, and she started to ask. "How – what – "

"You have your magic," He point at his chest. It was no longer wounded, but the dry blood is still there. "Remember?" He said.

Maleficent never smile so big before.

"I…" Diaval speaks, but he does not continues. Maleficen raise one of her eyebrows. "I cannot tell you how thankful I am for you." He said. Maleficent smiles again, and tears started to forming in her eyes. "I think it's the other way around, Diaval." She said, and she pull him in an embrace. "Where's Aurora?" He asks when he broke the hug.

For a moment, Diaval doesn't say anything. He was too happy for the fact that he's not dead, and because his Mistress has her wings back… But then the smile on his face disappear. "What's the matter, Diaval?" Maleficent ask.

"Are you going to send me away?" He asks. "Now that you have your wings?"

Maleficent smile at his question. "It is your choice to leave me." She said. "I would never do such thing, Mistress."

"Maleficent." She corrects, and she smile bigger. "And I am glad to hear you said that. Because my dear Diaval, even though I have wings on my back, doesn't mean that I have to loose you. You mended me when I was more than broken, and for that, you will always be my wings."

He smiles. "Where's Aurora?" He asks.

"She's already in the Moors." She replies.

"What about her true love?"

Maleficent sigh. "True love does not exist." She says for the hundredth times. "I does." Diaval pull Maleficent closer until their forehead touches. Maleficent is surprised at his action, but she didn't move a muscle.

"Let me, and I'll show you."

"Diaval..." Maleficent whispers, too stunned for everything that he has said and done. Its not like she doesn't like it... She's just afraid. Afraid of her past, fearing if it happens again. But then she thinks to herself, would Diaval would ever do that?

"I- I can't." She push him slightly, and looking down into the ground. She feels guilty for what she did, but Diaval only smile and look deeply in her eyes, making her looking at his too. "All you are is all that I'll ever need." He says, and he speaks again. "All the voices that surrounding us here, they just fade out when you take a breath. Because you're all that matters to me."

Their forehead touches again, and a single tears drop from Maleficent's eyes. "Because I am your wings," He speak. "Aren't I?"

* * *

**Author's note: Let me know if you want a sequel! Thanks for reading! Maybe reviews, follow, and favorite? :)**


End file.
